


Rozar el cielo

by patri6



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los momentos durante la final de champions, la celebración.... los fuegos artificiales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozar el cielo

Son momentos tensos, casi ha llegado la hora de la verdad.   
Están en los vestuarios de San Siro, se pone la equipación en silencio, cara de concentración, expresión seria.  
Escucha a Benzema hablar en francés, oye a Marcelo tatareando una canción que le ayuda a enfocarse, Arbeloa les arenga y Sergio asume el papel de capitán y les habla con determinación. Cruzan miradas y sabe que es momento de unirse a él. Sus compañeros atienden en silencio y después hacen piña.  
Antes de empezar el partido, cruza una última mirada con Sergio.

***

El astro portugués está destrozado, el equipo roto. La mitad de sus compañeros están cojos y acalambrados pero nadie da un paso atrás, han luchado demasiado como para tirar ahora la toalla.  
Se acerca al sevillano, le roza levemente con la mano... a todo el mundo le pasa desapercibido excepto a él. Intercambian un gesto de complicidad, conoce muy bien esos ojos castaños, sabe lo que le dicen "tenemos que ganar esto", Cristiano asiente.  
Lo van a hacer.

***  
Cuando Cristiano marca el penalty que les proclama campeones de Europa, Sergio es el primero en zafarse de los brazos del resto de sus compañeros para acudir al encuentro de Ronaldo, todo el mundo grita, se alborota, la euforia se desata.  
Todos quieren abrazar al héroe del partido, está en el suelo con un montón de gente encima suyo... al de Camas le gustaría quitarles a todos y ponerse el primero, sin embargo espera y se funde en un abrazo con él.

***  
En el vestuario los campeones empiezan a celebrarlo por todo lo alto, se olvidan de los dolores y llega la gloria, el cielo, el paraíso. Cantan el "We are the champions", Toni se les une, Marcelo también, no puede evitar sonreír y plantarle un beso sonoro en la mejilla a Ramos que parece algo sorprendido, pero al astro no le importa, anhela la privacidad para dárselo en los labios y sabe que eso tardará en llegar.

En el avión tienen un momento de intimidad, en unos minutos de respiro pueden rezagarse en la parte de atrás... esta vez es Sergio quien le agarra de la cara y le planta un beso rápido, con lengua y lleno de pasión. El portugués empieza a alterarse, enrrosca sus manos en el cuello de su compañero y profundiza el beso... hasta que oyen como una voz se acerca y se separan, casi sin aliento. James les ve acalorados, pero piensa que es por la bebida. O por el partido. O simplemente por el calor...  
Porque hace calor...

***

Juntos ofrecen la copa a la diosa Cibeles, saben que dirán que es algo significativo que ambos sean los primeros en hacer eso y a la vez, y sin duda lo es... han cargado al equipo en sus espaldas, han luchado más que nunca y se aman más que ninguno.  
Las celebraciones se extienden durante todo el día siguiente... hubiera querido pasar la noche con Ramos pero su hijo le esperaba y su madre también, apenas había dormido un par de horas.  
Tiene ganas de cantar, está feliz y lo demuestra, los aficionados les aclaman, le acompañan en sus gritos... y la presencia de Sergio a su lado le aporta más jubilo. 

Por un momento se imagina besándose con él en ese balcón de la plaza de Sol abarrotada de gente. Puede ver la estupefacción en el rostro de sus compañeros pero la gente... la gente quizás gritaría aún más. Los aficionados lo tomarían como una broma y seguramente vitorearían. Sin saberlo le está mirando fijamente a los labios, al sevillano no le pasa desapercibido y se pasa la lengua por ellos  
Esa lengua que sabe tan bien...

***  
Están agotados pero queda la traca final.

\- Los fuegos artificiales de esta noche no van a ser nada con lo que te espera ahora- dice Sergio con una sonrisa de bandido.  
\- Eran espectaculares- replica burlón- pones el listón muy alto.  
\- Deseas esto tanto o más que yo.  
\- Creo que eres tú el que se muere por tocar mis abdominales.  
\- ¿Tus abdominales? Eso es para amateur- empieza a besarle- Cualquiera que haya visto tu polla...

Ronaldo suelta una carcajada y une sus labios a los de Sergio. El beso empieza lento pero pronto se torna voraz, hambriento, despiadado...

Sus cuerpos empiezan a acoplarse el uno en el otro mientras a la vez ambos luchan por tomar el control, se muerden, se arañan, gimen... se empujan con rabia, cada roce es una dulce tortura...

Y al final como siempre, el equilibrio perfecto. La fusión perfecta. La unión del capitan de Real Madrid y el astro del equipo.

Juntos. Acompasados. Amándose.


End file.
